


Boyfriend Keith is done.

by fcllencngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, i'm really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: "UGH DOES HE EVER SHUT UP."i know keith would never do this, i just need to live out my guilty pleasures somewherethis might be a crack fic where Keith is helping Shiro rescue Slav or just me getting rid of stress ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Voltron Season 2…sixish hours after it released. Yes, I deadass binged it until like 7 in the morning, did not sleep at all, and died that day at school. Regrets? A few  
> THIS HAS SEASON TWO SPOILERS SO IF YOU'RE NOT ABOUT THAT LIFE DONT READ
> 
> this is definitely a 'mel shut your fucking mind up' fic btw. I'm mostly writing this to get rid of some of those sheith feels

Sometimes Shiro just really hated his job.

Shiro couldn't think of a single instance where Keith had been more frustrated.

Even at the Garrison, when he had found out that freshmen couldn’t fly simulators without ‘supervision’, or the fact that the mysterious sludge would not actually kill him, Keith had been far less disappointed.

But this went far further than pure disappointment.

Shiro watched as Keith stared down the alien, who seemed impervious to the Red Paladin’s judgement. But Shiro couldn’t blame him. If he heard the world ‘reality’ one more time, he was sure to bust a cap and punch the apparent genius through the floor.

It was in times like this that he was happy that Keith was so much more than a teammate, because otherwise, he would have different expectations. As their eyes met, Keith’s a blazing fire of determination, Shiro knew that even if all he had done was shouted at the alien, Keith was about to explode.

“Listen. Slav-“ Shiro started, his voice tight with tension as they stood in front of the water puddles. He still hadn’t understood what the big deal about the liquid was, but they had been standing in the same place in the hallway for ten minutes, and by the sound of it, Lance and Pidge were very ready to leave.

Shiro was too.

And apparently so was Keith.

“I swear to whatever holy deity out there.” Keith said, taking a sharp inhale, trying to maintain his composure. A deep part of Shiro was proud; Keith had been trying so much harder since their crash, encouraging the other paladins and stepping into his place as a possible leader. The thought of leaving Keith by himself made Shiro want to cuff himself to the other paladin, but he was glad that at least, Keith would be there to help the others in case he wasn’t.

“It is of no use boy.” Slav said, several of his hands visibly clenching together as his body trembled. “No holy deity can save us. Based on my current calculation, we have a 3.9873% chance of survival if we managed to escape this place in the next five minutes.”

“Then-“Keith said, taking in another deep breath, and Shiro could outline every ridged line in his boyfriend’s body. "-why don't we just leave right now?" If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Shiro would have laughed and moved to massage the stress out of those lean muscles, but the sounds of running footsteps brought him back to _this_ reality.

“Keith. We have to go now.” Shiro said, nodding his head to the hallway behind him, the sounds of footsteps growing progressively louder. It didn’t sound pleasant, the sound of heavy thumping besides the agile footsteps.

Keith groaned before staring at Slav again. Shiro prayed that the alien didn’t make it out alive, or else Keith was sure to murder him once they had made their escape. If only the genius wasn’t so crucial to their plan, if only they hadn’t needed to come here, if only he hadn’t gone to space.

In the time where he had regretted every decision he had ever made, Keith had managed to grab Slav by the back of his shirt, causing him to sputter in protest.

“This manhandling will only cause our chance of survival to decrease to 0.876%! What if you slip while carrying me and break my back!” he squawked, and Shiro nudged Keith impatiently.

“ _Keith._ ” He said urgently, but as he saw Keith’s mischievous grin, he moved to stop his boyfriend, but it was already too late.

Keith had drop-kicked the alien to the end of the hallway, and Shiro stood, mouth agape as he watched the smaller creature fly through the sky, still screaming his protests.

“ _KEITH_ ” Shiro said, grabbing Keith and looking at him indecrediously. The Red paladin offered no reply, only a smile, before dashing off after the flying alien.

Noticing the fact that the footsteps behind them had stopped, Shiro looked back, only to see Lance behind them, mouth agape, with a giant dog like creature besides him.

“What…just happened?” he asked, shocked into silence for once.

 

Sometimes Shiro just really hated his job.

**Author's Note:**

> [fcllencngels](http://fcllencngels.tumblr.com) is the name, writing's the game.


End file.
